


The Feudal Era

by RayShakina



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShakina/pseuds/RayShakina
Summary: Ayla is your normal 18 year old woman from London, England. She's best friends with Kagome Higarashi and on a trip to visit her things go a little awry. She will learn many things about herself and her fate will bring something different to the lives of all involved.
Relationships: Ryuura (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I had just arrived in Japan. Not even 3 hours into being here and my life changed drastically. Nothing will ever be the same. Me, my life, my family….nothing. 

I had traveled over from England to visit my best friend Kagome. We met years ago when I moved to Japan for a short while. Once I moved back to England I made sure to visit on a regular basis. 

I was at the Higarashi home, only to find nobody was there. I figured she may be running late from school and the others may have been out doing errands. Her grandfather was usually there though. Putting my thoughts aside I walked the grounds. I stood next to the sacred tree when I noticed a weird light coming from the shrine. 

This is where my life would change. Change that would lead me to not only a foreign land but something out of a dream or nightmare depending how you look at it. 

I walked into the shrine. Hesitant but confused as to what would be causing the light. I noticed it was coming from the well. I proceeded to move closer and look inside. Big mistake. Before I knew it it was like being thrown through a vortex. I didn't remember much. The purple light. Falling into it and then waking up at the bottom of the well. I climbed out thinking maybe I had just fallen in but was I so very wrong. An open plain sat before me. The breeze making it seem so peaceful. I sat dumbfounded as you how the hell I got here. 

"The well?" I looked back and shaking my head thought that sounded ludicrous. A well leading from one dimension to another. It sounds like a sci-fi/fantasy film. Only until I saw her. 

"Kagome?"

“Ayla? What...what are you? I mean how did you get here?" She was clearly just as shocked if not more than I was. Partially because I still thought I was dreaming. 

"Umm...well I was at your place. No one was there. So I was just killing time walking around. There was this weird light in the shrine and then boom I'm here" I looked at her for a moment. "Am I fucking high or something?" 

She shook her head. "I wish I could tell you yes but this place is real" she said looking around. "Let me take you back to the village. Kaede may be able to make light of why the well let you through" she said leading me in the direction of the village.  
Great. So it wasn't a dream and I definitely wasn't somewhere I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome I thought you were going home? Who's that?" 

I stood completely shocked. A man in a red kimono with long white hair and dog ears? Was speaking to Kagome. 

"She's a long time friend. Ayla this is Inuyasha." I nodded my head. "We need to speak with Kaede." 

He nodded and we continued into the village. I grabbed her arm lightly. 

"So not to be rude but why the hell does he have dog ears? What is this place?" 

Inuyasha stopped, looking back at me. "I'm what you call a half demon. Half human. Half demon. You're in the feudal era." 

I blinked a few times. "I think, I need a drink." 

He proceeded to walk up to me and sniff. I stepped back not necessarily offended but definitely put off. 

"Why?" 

"You're a half demon too." 

I laughed. "What are you talking about? She's from my world Inuyasha." Kagome stated defensively. 

"Hey I'm just telling you her scent is that of a half demon." 

"Well explain to me how the fuck that could be considering I was human just 30 minutes ago." 

"Because ye is a reincarnation of Adrasteia." 

We all turned to see an older woman. "Lady Kaede." I looked between Kagome and this woman. My head was starting to hurt. 

"Follow me my child. I will explain." 

I did as she said. Along with the other two. We made our way into a small hut. A pot sat over a small fire. Of course it wasn't anything fancy but it was kind of cute to be honest. 

"Take a seat my child." 

I did as she said. "So if I may. Who is or well was Adrasteia?" 

"She was a celestial being. A different kind. See most are only human." 

"But she was part demon?" I asked curiosity taking over. 

"Ye that is correct. She was one of a kind. Beautiful, brave, smart, strong, selfless. She lost her life tragically." 

"May I ask how?" 

"She gave her life alongside a priestess named Kanade. To seal the power spheres of the four war gods." 

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "You don't mean the four war gods of Horai island do you?" 

"Ye that is correct." 

I exchanged glances between the two as did Kagome. "What does that mean lady Kaede?" She asked

Inuyasha piped up first. "It means she's been reincarnated to finish what the other two couldn't." 

It took me a moment you register what had just been spoken. "Wait! You mean to tell me I'm supposed to go kill these "gods." 

"Ye." Lady Kaede kept calm. Only nodding her head.

I scrambled to my feet. "Ma'am I'm sorry but there's no way I'm capable of doing that." 

"She's right! Lady Kaede, she just got thrown into this world and for this to be the reason! It took me years to understand how it works here."

"I am sorry my child but this is her fate. As for her not being ready, well that'll just have to depend on her." 

They all looked at me. Waiting to see what my next move was.   
"I need some air." I said walking out and away from the village. The news I had just received was something out of a dream. Reincarnated to finish someone else's mission. I sat on the edge of a rock. "It simply couldn't be."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I've revised this story so so many times. Started in back in 2014 or 15. I technically have 16 chapters but I'm re-doing it all 😭 I'm open to criticism 😉 
> 
> I don't own any characters expect for my own of course


End file.
